La herbívora se queda sin vacaciones
by RdeLunel
Summary: Haru sólo quería pasar las vacaciones con todos en las termas, pero acabó siendo un cordero indefenso frente al más despiadado cazador.


**La herbívora se queda sin vacaciones**

Era una tarde tranquila de verano, sin más ruido que el ligero piar de su querida mascota yendo y viniendo en el pequeño jardín oriental; de ésas en las que el calor pesado del ambiente te obligan a quedarte en casa buscando el frescor de la sombra o a ir a la playa a darte un buen baño. Obviamente, él no era partidario de la segunda opción, puesto que la arena le parcía demasiado molesta, y más cuando se llenaba de borregos.

Así que la alternativa de quedarse en la quietud de su hogar ultimando el papeleo, al amparo de la madera fresca, los suelos de lona y los biombos de papel de arroz, era para el Guardián de la Nube el mejor plan para pasar las vacaciones.

-Señor Kyo.-dijo su más fiel compañero asomando por la puerta abierta, enfundado en su típico traje negro de trabajo.

-Pensaba que te había dado el día libre.-apenas levantó la cabeza de los documentos para contestar.

-Sí, pero he venido a comprobar antes de irme si necesitabas ayuda.-Kusakabe ya estaba hecho después de tantos años a los modales fríos y secos de su jefe. A pesar de su mal carácter, sabía que no todo en él era malo y que lo decía por consideración hacia su subordinado.

-No, puedo terminar yo solo.-levantó sus ojos grises hacia él y se acomodó el yukata, que le estaba dando demasiado calor. Kusakabe llevaba una mochila excesivamente deportiva para lo que era normal en él.-¿Vas a juntarte con el rebaño?

-Sí.-el ayudante respondió un poco cortado, rascándose la nuca. Sabía que la familia de Tsunayoshi Sawada no era precisamente de su agrado, pero los habían invitado a pasar unos días en las termas y era un plan demasiado tentador para alguien que, como Kusakabe, vivía por y para su trabajo.-¿De verdad no quieres venir? Puedo reservar una habitación alejada...

Con un gesto de la mano rechazó cualquier intento de convencerlo por parte de Kusakabe. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, a menos que hubiese algo de acción y buenos rivales en esas termas. Y ese no parecía el plan inicial del borrego máximo Sawada. Se despidió entonces su mano derecha dejándolo solo en la habitación con salida al jardín.

Dejó el papeleo por un rato y se asomó a las escaleras de madera que bajaban de la casa al césped, poniendo sus piernas blanquecinas al sol. Hibird se posó en su hombro, cantando su canción favorita, para hacerle un poco de compañía en esa casa ahora casi vacía. Le esperaba una tarde de lecturas, limpieza y organización, quizá algo de música...

Poco después, ordenando su mesa, se le traspapeló la carta que el Décimo Vongola le había mandado con respecto a las vacaciones:

 _"Querido Hibari,_

 _este viernes nos marcharemos a las termas de Totsukawa por invitación de Dino, durante cuatro días y tres noches. Nos ha pedido que te avisemos a ti y a Kusakabe porque él no llegará hasta el mismo día a Japón. Iremos Reborn y yo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Romario y Dino, y las chicas con los más jóvenes. Os dejo la dirección por si queréis incorporaros. Tendremos una habitación reservada por si acaso"._

Maldito herbívoro. Ya hacía diez años que se conocían, y aunque había madurado un poco al convertirse en cabeza de familia, todavía seguía teniendo cierto pavor a enfrentarse con él. Eso no disgutaba de todo a Kyoya Hibari, quien así se podía asegurar un poco de calma y ahorrarse muchas reuniones "familiares" en las que se dedicaban a vociferar y discutir como idiotas.

Además de esa carta, recibió varias notas y mensajes de su rubio tutor italiano implorando su presencia en las termas, los cuales no recibieron ninguna respuesta. No entendía por qué seguía haciendo caso a ese torpe extrovertido, por muy hábil que fuese manejando el látigo.

Hacia las nueve de la noche, cuando iba a empezar a prepararse una buena hamburguesa con patatas fritas, recibió un mensaje de móvil. Hibird revoloteaba cantando el himno de Namimori al compás, esperando algo de comida para él. El mensaje era de Dino.

" _Me han dicho que no vienes al final. Estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás. Mientras tanto, espero que no te sientas muy solo_ "

Hibari puso una mueca de desaprobación. ¿Sentirse solo? Siempre había estado solo, y no era algo que en esas vacaciones justamente le preocupase más que de costumbre (que era nada). Consideraba que nadie, salvo el bebé quizás, tenía categoría suficiente para estar en la misma habitación que él y conseguir que de veras disfrutase un momento. Su sed de sangre no se calmaba con meras diversiones infantiles.

Al poco de empezar a freír la carne llamaron a la puerta principal. Esperó unos segundos hasta que recordó que Kusakabe no estaba en casa, y entonces ignoró la llamada. Seguro que a esas horas era algún vecino pesado o alguien confundido. Pero volvieron a llamar, así que con mucho fastidio se dirigió a abrir. Igual Kusakabe se dejó algo olvidado, el muy...

-¿Sí?-preguntó nada más abrir, aunque no pudo decir mucho más porque algo se le quiso echar encima. Menos mal que tenía buenos reflejos y lo apartó con un golpe seco.

-¡Hahi!-exclamó la figura cuando fue apartada brutalmente del mafioso. La chica se levantó del suelo con la cabeza dolorida y los ojos lloriqueantes.-¡Hibari-desuuu! ¡No hacía falta que apartase así a Haru!

Le llevó un par de segundos reconocer a aquella joven de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta que no dejaba de gritar. Era una de las hervíboras que orbitaban alrededor de Tsunayoshi Sawada todo el día haciendo ruido. Qué molesto...

-¡Haru está muy contenta de encontrar a alguien conocido! ¡Haru llevaba mucho tiempo buscando las termas y no encontraba a nadie, snif...!-exclamaba desconsolada. Intentó volver a abrazar a Hibari por la emoción, pero fue violentamente rechazada por una tonfa que el muchacho se había sacado de alguna parte.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa, mujer?-inquirió él, yendo a lo verdaderamente importante del asunto. Que ella fuese a las termas no le importaba en absoluto, él sólo pensaba en su hamburguesa enfriándose.

-¿Hahi? ¿La casa de Hibari? ¿Haru está aquí? P-pero...¡pensé que esto eran las termas! ¡Esta es la dirección que le dieron a Haru-desu...!-la muchacha estaba todavía más confundida, pero al menos encontró a alguien conocido que podía ayudarla.

Antes de que se lo ofreciera, Kyoya le arrebató el papel de las manos, y leyó la dirección de su casa escrita a mano por Reborn. Obviamente la mujer no estaba en las termas, y alguien le había gastado una broma de mal gusto. De muy mal gusto, porque a Kyoya Hibari no le gustaban las cosas que perturbaban su paz.

-Te has equivocado. No es aquí. -dijo él por toda respuesta, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Espere, Hibari!-Haru se apresuró a meter medio cuerpo en la puerta para evitar que la dejase tirada en medio de la calle a esas horas de leea noche.-¡Permita que Haru haga una llamada al menos! El móvil se quedó sin batería hace dos horas...

Debido a su estúpida debilidad con niños, animales y mujeres le concedió el deseo a la pobre chica a regañadientes, puesto que pocos eran los invitados a entrar a su casa. Esa Haru Miura era totalmente incorregible y la quería fuera de sus dominios lo más pronto posible.

Ella se paseaba maravillada mientras Kyoya la mataba lentamente con la mirada, admirando los tapices, los adornos en madera labrada y las ventanas redondas que ofrecían una imagen tranquila de los frondosos árboles del jardín.

-¡Tiene una casa preciosa! ¡Qué detalles más bonitos! De verdad parece una casa de termas...

Para abandonar el tema de las vacaciones y su casa cuanto antes, Kyoya le lanzó un teléfono inalámbrico sin decir palabra, apresurándola sutilmente. Haru puso un mohín de molestia por las maneras bruscas del chico y se dispuso a llamar. Pero claro, no se sabía los números de sus amigos de memoria.

-Eh...esto, Hibari...-dijo con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Por lo que le contó el Décimo Capo, no era buena idea enojar a Hibari, y ella estaba excediendo los límites de su paciencia.

Él comprendió al instante y suspiró hondamente, lanzándole una agenda pequeña y negra. No tenía muchos números, y los pocos que había los concentró en las primeras páginas. Probó con el número que ponía "Borrego Sawada".

Cuatro pitidos. No había señal. Bueno, Haru no se desanimó, quizá se hubiera dejado el móvil en alguna parte mientras se bañaba o no lo escuchaba. Cogió otro número, el del hermano de su mejor amiga. Con él se limitó a poner su apellido, "Sasagawa".

" _Ahora mismo no estoy AL EXTREMO. Por favor, deja un mensaje EXTREMO si quieres que te devuelva la llamada_ " Haru colgó un poco contrariada y nerviosa ante la mirada depredadora de Kyoya Hibari. No se dio por vencida, y hasta que él le dijese algo, iba a probar números. Ahora tocaba llamar al "Bebé"

-¡Ciaossu!-saludó una voz aguda desde el otro lado. El ambiente se escuchaba festivo y Haru sintió una envidia tremenda por lo bien que lo estarían pasando mientras ella estaba en esa casa vacía con el monstruo de Hibari.

-¡Reborn, qué alegría!-saludó ella con las lágrimas casi saltándole de sus ojos color chocolate. Al ver que había respuesta Kyoya también se relajó un poco-¡Nadie me cogía el teléfono!

-¿Qué pasa Haru? No te puedo escuchar bien...-le dijo con su característico acento italiano. La verdad es que ella tampoco podía distinguirlo apenas, pues parecía que había ruido de fuegos artificiales y fiesta.

-¡Reborn, la dirección que le disteis a Haru está mal! ¡Haru ha venido a casa de Hibari, no a las termas! ¡Por favor, venid a buscarme!-la muchacha intentó que notase suficiente apremio en su voz para que se diesen prisa en ir, pero sin ofender a Hibari.

-Lo siento Haru, no podemos. Los autobuses y taxis ya no funcionan aquí a estas horas, y el pueblo más cercano está a varios kilómetros.

-¿Y no podéis traer un coche-desuu...?-lloriqueó la joven, desesperada. Quería estar cuanto antes lejos de aquel lugar y pasar unas buenas vacaciones.

-No.-Reborn no dio más explicaciones, pero su tono fue tan autoritario que no dio pie a réplicas.-Vas a tener que quedarte con Hibari hasta que podamos ir a buscarte.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Quedarme aquí?-exclamó escandalizada. Fue pronunciar esas palabras y automáticamente Hibari le arrebató el auricular y se puso a hablar con Reborn lleno de furia. Ella se apartó asustada, pues en cualquier momento podría morderla hasta la muerte, a pesar de que Haru no tenía culpa de nada.

-Bebé.-dijo destilando fiereza.

-¡Oh, Hibari! ¡Ciaossu! ¿Cómo te va todo?-saludó alegremente el pequeño italiano, ignorando el tono de amenaza de Kyoya.

-Esta hervíbora no se va a quedar aquí. Es mi casa.-sentenció el muchacho de pelo negro.-Venid a buscarla si la queréis viva.

-Ya le dije a Haru que no podemos, Hibari. Tienes dos opciones.-a Reborn le encantaba jugar con el malhumorado Guardián Vongola y se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.-O Haru se queda contigo hasta que vayamos o la traes tú aquí. Si no haces ninguna de las dos cosas, olvídate del programa de batalla que teníamos planeado.

Kyoya colgó enfurecido dando un golpe al teléfono que atemorizó a la pobre chica, acorralada contra una columna de madera. Nadie le daba órdenes a él, y menos un bebé, pero ese plan era algo que esperaba con muchas ansias y sabía que Reborn era un "hombre" de palabra. Parecía mentira que estuviese siendo chantajeado por culpa de una mujer. Maldito Kusakabe, no tendría que haberse ido, y así él se ocuparía de esa molestia. Cuando regresase le daría la paliza de su vida...

-¿Hahi?-exclamó Haru, esperando a que su forzado anfitrión se decidiera a hacer algo.

Hibari la miró de arriba abajo dos veces en diez segundos. No la quería en su casa, pero la otra opción era encontrarse con todo el rebaño y que se tuviera que quedar obligatoriamente. Así que la decisión radicaba entre querer aguantar a un borrego o a más de diez. Obviamente a uno lo podía domar fácil, así que escogió la opción de quedarse a Haru provisionalmente.

-¿Esas son tus cosas?-señaló a un par de maletas fucsias y una bolsa de viaje morada, más dos cajas y una mochila. No podía entender cómo llevaba tanto equipaje para cuatro días. Ella asintió temerosa.-Ponlas en aquella sala, iré a buscar un futón.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Gracias Hibari!-gritó emocionada ella.-¡Al menos Haru no tendrá que dormir en la calle!

Mientras ella tarareaba una canción infantil, Kyoya podía hacerse a la idea de cómo iba a ser el tiempo que esa mujer pasaría en su casa: ruido, cosas de chicas por todas partes, aromas dulzones de perfumes y maquillaje, emociones a flor de piel... Sólo esperaba que fuese Sawada o algún otro idiota a recogerla para poder desquitarse a gusto.

Cuando volvió con el futón a la sala, sus peores temores se habían confirmado: toda la ropa de la chica se encontraba colgada por las paredes, encima de sus muebles y por las ventanas; había varios peluches donde tendrían que estar adornos tradicionales y sus productos de aseo se encontraban tirados por el suelo. Pero de ella no había rastro.

-¡Ah Hibari, muchas gracias!-saludó ella detrás del chico. Ya se había cambiado la ropa por un camisón de flores muy veraniego y un tanto infantil para sus veinticinco años. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Kyoya no fue la rapidez con la que puso la habitación patas arriba, si no lo que llevaba Haru Miura en la mano. Una deliciosa y jugosa hamburguesa.-¡Haru le agradece que le haya preparado la cena! ¡Estaba muerta de hambre!

Antes de que le diese otro mordisco, Hibari la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Esa mujer no tenía límites y no conocía el carácter vil del dueño de la casa, pero si seguía forzando la situación, lo iba a ver en vivo y en directo.

-¡Auch! ¡Está haciendo daño a Haru!-se quejó ella con la boca llena de su querida cena.

-Herbívora, no toques mis cosas nunca más, o te...

-Morderé hasta la muerte-desu...Sí, Haru lo sabe muy bien.-dijo con cierta desgana. Kyoya aflojó un poco su cuello, sorprendido de que no estuviera suplicando por su vida.-¿Esto es suyo? Haru pensó que le había hecho la cena, como tardaba tanto... Tome, podemos compartir.-y entonces le ofreció la hamburguesa para que la mordiera, pero a Hibari se le habían quitado las ganas de comer ya. La dejó en paz, pues si le hacía algo seguro que Reborn se enfadaría y rompería sus planes.-Pues nada, Haru se la comerá solita.

¿Y qué hacía ahora él? Kusakabe era el experto en trato con la gente, a él no le gustaban esas cosas, y menos con mujeres, que siempre eran más problemáticas. Si no le paraba pronto los pies a Miura se adueñaría de su casa, pero si era demasiado brusco el rebaño de inútiles se le echaría encima. Era de las pocas veces que se sentía confuso, pues cuando se trataba de peleas su mente estaba clara y decidida. Optó entonces por ignorarla e irse a su habitación, su refugio de paz. Con suerte, mañana por la mañana estarían allí para buscarla y todo se quedaría en una pesadilla de una noche.

Aunque esa pesadilla iba a hacerse eterna. Su inexpresiva cara quedó más pálida de lo habitual cuando vio que la señorita Miura estaba tumbada en el futón que le dio en su habitación, leyendo uno de sus libros.

-¡Hibari, qué habitación más bonita! ¡Y tiene muchos libros interesantes! ¡Qué ambiente más agradable!

Un, dos, tres... Una cuenta mental sería suficiente para calmarse antes de matarla con sus propias manos, las tonfas sobraban en casos así. Cogió de un extremo del futón y arrastró para sacarla de allí mientras la muchacha se resistía con todas su fuerzas.

-¡No, por favor!¡A Haru no le gusta dormir sola! ¡Promete que no roncará ni molestará! ¡Hahi! ¡Por favor!-gritaba mientras se agarraba a la pata de una mesa, o de una silla, o de lo que fuese para resistir la fuerza del chico, que pasó a agarrarla de un tobillo al ver que el otro método no era efectivo. Como le estaba arañando la moqueta, tuvo que cogerla en volandas después y tirarla de nuevo en la salita que le había designado. Cuando cerró la puerta de papel, Haru seguía gritando.

-¡Hibari malo! ¡Haru tiene miedo!

-Cállate. Estás en mi casa y harás lo que yo diga.-dijo él desde el otro lado. No iba a tolerar más faltas de disciplina en su casa.

La joven guardó silencio y se dejó caer al suelo, rendida, mientras gimoteaba en bajo. De todos los lugares a los que podía haber llegado, ése era peor que el infierno. Ya era muy de noche y no tenía a su osito de toda la vida, por lo que estaría un buen rato despierta temiendo el silbido del viento y el canto de los grillos hasta que se quedase dormida de puro cansancio. Una cancioncilla conocida surgió entonces debajo de un montón de su ropa. Se apresuró a despejarla y apareció Hibird, con las plumas revueltas pero feliz de que lo hubiesen encontrado.

-¡Hibird! Qué bonito eres, desu... No entiendo cómo aguantas a tu dueño.-murmuró despechada, acariciando las plumas del pollito y poniéndoselas correctamente.

-¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!-cantó el pequeño pájaro revoloteando alrededor de Haru. Ella rió, el animalito era adorable y quería mucho a su dueño.

-¿Te quedas a dormir con Haru, Hibird?-preguntó ella, ya que era su última oportunidad, pero el pájaro seguía volando, esperando salir de aquella habitación para reunirse con Hibari-Está bien, te dejo marchar...Pero a ver si ablandas a tu dueño.-y le abrió la puerta para que saliese volando.

Hibari no podía dormir bien, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba, porque le rugía el estómago. Además, no se sentía cómodo pensando en esa horrible mujer deambulando por su casa, capaz de hacer algún desastre y salirse con la suya. Entonces entró Hibird por un hueco que había dejado en la puerta para que pasase corriente y refrescase la habitación. Kyoya se incorporó para acariciar a su emplumado compañero y le sirvió un par de caricias por la pequeña cabecita.

-¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!-cantó el polluelo. Él sonrió quedamente y lo posó en un pequeño mueble con un cojín que tenía reservado para él, y se volvió a acostar. Ahora que su pajarito estaba con él se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos Miura no le podía hacer daño.

Pero Hibird no se quedó quieto tampoco. Agitaba las alas y canturreaba su nombre, impidiéndole dormir. Esa noche se había puesto todos de acuerdo para impedir que descansase.

-Duerme.-le dijo amablemente, volviendo a acariciarlo un poco más. Pero seguía diciendo su nombre, y entonces el canto del pájaro lo dejó helado.

-¡Hibari, Hibari! ¡Haru!

Era la primerza vez que Hibird decía otra cosa que no fuese su nombre y el himno, que eran las dos cosas más apreciadas para él. Seguramente Hibird se había confundido por la similitud entre sus nombres, así que lo dejó pasar, medio desconfiado. Pero no, el pollito insistía y repetía el nombre de la mocosa.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que venga aquí?-preguntó medio molesto. Esa mujer conseguía que se enfadase incluso con lo más preciado que tenía.

-¡Haru!-contestó como única posibilidad.

Y así fue como Haru, llorando de la felicidad y agradecida eternamente a la pequeña mascota, se trasladó con su futón y su ropa a menos de un metro del temible Guardián de la Nube. Pobre ingenua que no se daba cuenta del peligro...

-¡Haru sabía que Hibari no era tan despiadado! ¡Es muy buena persona por acompañar a Haru esta noche!-exclamaba acomodando sus cosas loca de contenta. Hibari pensaba que hasta pocos minutos antes, en esa habitación apenas se escuchaba su respiración, y ahora entre el canto alegre de Hibird y los chillidos agudos de mujer, casi no podía ni escuchar lo que pensaba.-¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Ya podemos dormir!

Y Kyoya contempló con horror, como a cámara lenta, que la chica había acortado la distancia de seguridad que él había marcado, que se proximaba con su almohada hacia él, y que se abalanzaba hasta atraparlo en un abrazo. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, pues nunca nadie le había puesto la mano encima, y si lo hacían ya no se iban con el cuerpo entero.

-¡Aaah, qué gustito-desu! ¡Se siente como si abrazara a mi osito!

-Mujer...-fue lo único capaz de articular Kyoya, a punto de estallar. Le daba igual lo que dijese Reborn, pero la vida de esa chica no iba a durar mucho. De todas maneras, su tono de "te voy a morder hasta la muerte", no surgió efecto en la cansada muchacha, pues de estar todo el día con prisas y nervios, ahora había encontrado algo de confort y tranquilidad en la figura del antiguo miembro del Comité Disciplinario. Así que se durmió enseguida, sin hacer caso del malhumor de su compañero de cuarto o temer lo más mínimo por su vida.

Antes de que Hibari pudiese recurrir a la violencia que tan bien se estaba guardando, Hibird se posó encima de su pecho, cerca de la cara de la joven Miura, y recogió las alas para dormir también. Ahí sí que Kyoya quedó desarmado, pues no podía despertar a su querido pájaro así por las buenas.

Qué incómoda era aquella situación. Él, uno de los más fuertes de Namimori y de la familia Vongola, acorralado por una mujer y un polluelo en su propia casa. Si lo supieran los demás, sería motivos de burlas durante...¿unos microsegundos? Porque no les daría tiempo a más, estarían todos con la boca callada por sus tonfas.

Al menos tenía que reconocer una cosa: que no llevaba ninguna de esas horribles fragancias que utilizaban las chicas para encandilar a los hombres, de chillones aromas frutales y empalagosos. No, olía a bosque, en el cual llevaba dando vueltas horas, y su pelo a jabón de lavanda. Se había soltado la coleta para dormir y ahora le enmarcaba la cara. Lo tenía más corto que hacía diez años, aportando un poco de madurez a su cara, pero aún así seguía siendo aquella niña escandalosa de quince años que se paseaba con los pequeños de un lado a otro, se refería a ella en tercera persona y ponía muecas infantiles. No llegaba a comprender por qué Reborn dejó que tomase parte en una de las familias mafiosas más importantes de Italia a una chica despistada y alocada como ella.

Y así, rigido y furioso, con el brazo de Haru Miura atravesando su cuerpo y con el de ella pegado a su costado, y Hibird muy quieto en su pecho, levantó los brazos y los puso debajo de su cabeza, como cuando dormía siestas en el tejado de la Escuela Namimori. Ah, qué recuerdos de la adolescencia, la tranquilidad de la soledad, la brisa fresca de la mañana, los maleantes e indisciplinados a los que podía pegar palizas...

Con su sueño ligero, notó al instante cuándo Haru Miura se quitó de encima y se marchó de la habitación, aunque procuró hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Hibari se hizo el dormido, pues con suerte ella se estaría marchando de su casa y el podría dormir todo el día. Además, aunque le gustaría un poco de pelea, prefería no discutir con esa mujer o se pondría de peor humor.

Pero se volvió a despertar cuando oyó cacharros cayéndose y cierto olor dulzón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer en su cocina? Rápidamente se levantó, sin cambiarse su pijama negro, y abrió de par en par la puerta. Se encontró a Haru pasándoselo genial mientras preparaba unas tortitas y zumo natural.

-¡Ya estás despierto-desu! ¡Haru ha aprovechado para prepararte el desayuno para compensar que ayer se comió tu cena!-dijo alegremente, sirviendo un par de tortitas con miel en un plato.

-¿Qué es todo esto, herbívora?-cuestionó él sin hacerle caso, viendo que la encimera de la cocina estaba llena de harina y había mondas de naranja por el suelo.-¡Recógelo enseguida!

-¡Hai, hai! ¡Ahora mismo!-respondió apresurada, sin querer enfadar más al muchacho. Cogió un trapo, limpió la mesa, recogió el resto de los ingredientes y un bol con harina que debido a las prisas y un tropiezo lamentable fue a parar a...la cabeza de Kyoya.

La cocina se quedó muda unos segundos, en los que la harina resbalaba más y más, convirtiendo el pijama negro del chico en blanco, y mientras Haru se llevaba las manos a la boca para contener la risa y el horror. No sabía qué hacer, porque seguramente él estaría muy enfadado, pero la visión del chico era muy graciosa. Así que salió corriendo antes de que Kyoya torciese el gesto y se abalanzase sobre ella.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte! ¡No escaparás viva!-rugió el muchacho, haciendo un arma de todo lo que encontraba: huevos, una cuchara, un plato... Por suerte era escurridiza y logró salir al jardín antes de que algún proyectil pasase demasiado cerca.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Lo siento muchísimo Hibari! ¡Fue sin querer, Haru es una torpe!-gritaba ella corriendo entre los setos y arbustos, aunque en dos pasos casi la había alcanzado. Uno de los huevos fue a parar a su cabeza y ella rió todavía más fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando se echó encima de ella y la tumbó en el césped, poniéndole un gran cucharón en la garganta y aprisionándole las piernas para que no diese patadas. Aun con la cara blanca, daba más miedo que cualquier monstruo de película de terror, pero ella no dejaba de reír.

-¡Hi-Hibari! ¡Ha manchado usted más persiguiendo a Haru que Haru sola!-y efectivamente, su impoluta casa estaba patas arriba después de la persecución.

Ah, qué desesperantes podían ser las mujeres. Por eso no tenía trato con ninguna, eran débiles, problemáticas, ruidosas y sentimentales; en resumen, todo lo que a Kyoya Hibari le molestaba. Y ahora le tocaba limpiar todo para evitar desastre mayores en sus pertenencias mientras ella se paseaba feliz por casa.

Además de eso, para más molestia, Hibird parcía haberse puesto de parte de la mujer. Su mascota, la que él había entrenado y mimado, ahora prefería revolotear por ahí piando de felicidad cantando "Haru, Haru" mientras ella se reía y Kyoya los miraba con desprecio. ¡Pues se había quedado sin su ración extra de pienso de los sábados!

-¡Hibari, Haru va a aprovechar para tomar el sol en el jardín! ¡Si quiere puedo ponerle una toalla a usted también, será divertido!-le gritó desde el jardín, pero él no contestó, descargando su frustración al limpiar los platos del desayuno. Las tortitas estaban buenas, pero eso no le restó ni un poco a su enfado. Si el bebé no venía pronto, iba a ocurrir una desgracia.

-¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!-el polluelo aparció por la cocina para ir a posarse al hombro de su dueño.

-¿Ahora vienes a mí?-preguntó contrariado. Hibird le picó la cara en señal de cariño.-Vamos a ver qué está haciendo ahora la borrega Miura...

Haru estaba radiante: hacía un día veraniego estupendo, el sol daba muchísimo calor y estaba imponente, jamás había visto un cielo tan despejado en un entorno tan bonito como ese jardín cuidado de estilo oriental, con su riachuelo, su puentecito de madera, sus árboles de hojas vivas y las flores en su máximo esplendor, digno de una persona tan perfeccionista y puntillosa como lo era el antiguo prefecto.

A pesar de que aquello no eran las termas, estaba bastante bien, y podía hacer tiempo tomando un poco el sol para broncearse, ya que con el trabajo no podía permitirse salir mucho de viaje, a menos que fuesen cosas de la Familia en Italia, y aún así no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para el placer. Se liberó de la camiseta que se había puesto para cocinar y se quedó sólo con un bikini blanco de flores multicolores y sus gafas de sol redondas de montura roja.

-Woah.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ese hombre alto, delgado y con semblante austero estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, contemplándola con sus amenazantes ojos grises.

Por mucho tiempo que pasase por ellos, Haru siempre recordaba a Hibari como una persona distante, fría y temible, que sólo aceptaba la compañía de algunos curiosos elegidos como Kusakabe, el hermano mayor de Kyoko, Dino, Reborn o incluso la pequeña I-Pin. Cabe destacar que la mayoría no tenían nada que ver con él en personalidad, y sin embargo tenían una estrecha relación.

Es cierto que desde que dejaron la escuela por la universidad y los juegos de chiquillos por los negocios de la mafia era menos temperamental y un poco más condescendiente, pero su presencia seguía alterando por momentos los nervios de tanto ella como de Kyoko y por supuesto, sus compañeros, que conocían mejor que nadie su poder.

Además, aunque Haru lo demostrase pocas veces debido a su carácter alegre y despreocupado, ya no eran unos niños y se habían empezado a ver como los adultos que eran. Ryohei y Hana estaban juntos, y para su desdicha Kyoko había empezado a ver a Tsuna como el hombre en el que se había convertido, aceptando así los sentimientos que éste tenía por ella.

Y Haru no era tonta, y sabía que las miradas que Tsuna le dirigía a Kyoko eran parecidas a la que en ese momento tenía Kyoya Hibari.

-Esto..Hibari, está haciendo sentirse incómoda a Haru.-musitó tapándose como podía las partes de su cuerpo desnudas. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar alguien tan violento a una visión así y tenía miedo, más que incluso cuando la amenazaba directamente. Hibari no dijo nada y dio media vuelta para seguir con el trabajo en la sala que daba al jardín.

Vaya, la imagen de la chica le cogió por sorpresa y lo demostró demasiado abiertamente. Ahora a saber qué estaría pensando esa mujer de él, pero Hibari esperaba que no se hiciese demasiadas ilusiones; las mujeres siempre convertían en fantasía cualquier mínimo detalle. Aunque con detalle fue la mirada que él le echó, pese a no darse cuenta, cuando ella se giró.

Como no le gustaba ir a la playa, pocas veces había visto a una chica tan ligera de ropa. Y no tenía muy claro cuál era el concepto de oveja ideal, pero Haru Miura debía andar bastante cerca, si se olvidaba de sus vestiditos infantiles.

Su interés en hacer daño a las personas había cambiado con Haru hasta querer comprobar si esa piel era tan suave como parecía. Sólo por curiosidad...

-¡Hibari! ¡Haru tiene pistolas de agua! ¿Quiere jugar con ella?-le gritó unos metros a distancia de su escritorio. Declinó la invitación con un gesto de la cabeza pero aprovechó para hacer un alto y deleitarse mirando la escena en el jardín.

Haru, que se puso una faldita a juego con el bañador, jugaba a dispararle a Hibird, que loco de contento le escapaba y a veces incluso batía las gotas de agua que le quedaban en las alas contra ella. La hervíbora era malísima disparando, seguramente no hubiese durado dos segundos en un tiroteo, pero la imagen de ella despreocupada y alegre ya no le enfadaba tanto.

Quizá en su interior le gustaría pasar momentos así de relajado, sin pensar en la venganza o el poder, quizá dejando pasar el tiempo por él mientras disfrutaba del jardín de su casa. Pero aquel era un mundo duro, y la paz sólo se reservaba para aquellos demasiado ignorantes de él, como era Haru Miura. ¿Qué hacía ella en un mundo así? Nunca lo sabría, pero era mejor que no conociese demasiados detalles.

El Guardián de la Niebla se encontraba mirando en su dirección pero no prestaba atención; estaba como abstraído, perdido en algún pensamiento oscuro de los suyos. Haru sabía que todos creían que tanto ella como Kyoko era dos chicas ingenuas que nada sabían del mundo de la mafia en el que estaban Tsuna y los demás, pero a lo largo de esos años había ido recabando información de diversas fuentes, como Bianchi, Reborn, etc. Haru incluso pidió clases de defensa personal y artes marciales para no ser una inútil en medio de ese juegos de peleas. Le gustaría disipar de un soplido las preocupaciones de su antiguo amor Tsunayoshi Sawada, de sus amigos y de los jóvenes Lambo e I-Pin. Supuso entonces que, detrás de su imponente aspecto, Kyoya Hibari también tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, pues no se era uno de los guardianes más poderosos sin mucha experiencia a sus espaldas.

Le agradeció entonces desde lo más profundo que estuviera todos esos años protegiendo a la Familia desde las sombras. Si no fuese Hibari, diría que en ese momento tenía una expresión tan adorable que le daban ganas de lanzarse contra él.

"No, Haru", pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Seguramente te empujaría y te mordería hasta la muerte. Y Haru quiere vivir para irse con todos a las termas". Así que Haru dio media vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que la hierba a su alrededor estaba mojada después de jugar y resbalaba.

-¡Auuuu!-el gritó sobresaltó a Kyoya, que volvió a la realidad enseguida para ver cómo se retorcía en el suelo la joven Miura. Se levantó despacio y fue a su encuentro, donde ella se agarraba el tobillo dolorido.-¡Haru se ha hecho mucho daño! ¡Duele mucho!

-Sólo es un esguince.-dijo él, tocando su tobillo mientras la otra no dejaba de llorar. Para remediar el berrinche, la cargó hasta la sala y la sentó en el suelo para ponerle un vendaje provisional. Efectivamente, su piel era tan suave como parecía, casi tanto como cuando acariciaba a Hibird, y cuanto más la tocaba, menos ganas tenía de dejar de hacerlo.

Haru contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, haciéndose la valiente mientras él le curaba el pie, de manera muy delicada para su sorpresa. Sus largos dedos blancos eran finos y suaves, y se movían con mucha habilidad. Sus rasgados ojos grises estaban concentrados en el vendaje, y su boca tenía una expresión seria. Todo ello proporcionaba a su cara una serenidad y belleza que nunca antes había advertido la despistada muchacha.

Si a Haru no le gustasen los hombres alegres y románticos, diría que se estaba enamorando de Hibari por curarle el pie como se había enamorado de Tsuna por sacarla del río.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí la situación también era un poco tensa...

Estaban en una terraza frente a las termas, descansando en unas tumbonas bajo el implacable sol veraniego. Reborn bebía su cóctel mientras descansaba sobre el regazo de Bianchi, con las gafas de sol puestas. Fingía prestar atención a un agobiado Décimo Capo Vongola, pero en realidad se divertía viendo jugar a Yamamoto y Gokudera al ping-pong.

-Ya es de día, ¿no deberíamos ir a buscar a Haru? Prometimos que la iríamos a buscar, y Hibari no vino ayer a traerla...¿Y si le hizo algo malo, como morderla hasta la muerte?-preguntaba ansioso. Como siempre, se preocupaba mucho de sus amigos, pero más de lo que pudiera hacer alguien tan impredecible e incontrolable como Hibari. Además, el nerviosismo de Kusakabe tampoco ayudaba.

-No debí marcharme sin él. Al señor Kyo no le gustan las visitas, y si es una chica...¡Quién sabe cómo estará manejando la situación!

-Tranquilizaos los dos, muchachos.-rió Dino, dándoles unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Kyoya nunca le haría daño a una chica, un niño o un animal indefenso. Podéis estar tranquilos por Haru. En parte, esto es un castigo por no haber venido.

Tanto Dino como Reborn rieron quedamente y Tsuna no se tomó eso como una buena señal.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Estáis tramando algo?

Estaba nerviosa, su corazón le iba a mil y sudaba no por el calor, si no por el reciente contacto de la mano del chico. No era una adolescente, pero se estaba comportando como si su cuerpo rebosase hormonas. Después del fracaso amoroso con Tsuna, al que seguía teniendo mucho cariño, no había vuelto a sentir "mariposas y cosquillitas en la barriga" con otra persona. No, su trabajo la distraía y estar con las chicas pendiente de los asuntos de la familia también. Ahora se avergonzaba de haber pasado la noche anterior tan cerca de él, su cara estaba roja como un tomate iluminado con luces de neón.

"Tranquila Haru, sólo son imaginaciones tuyas. No hay nada de lo que alarmarse. Hibari es una persona seria y temible", se convenció, dándose palmadas en las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, iría a preparar un té como agradecimiento a su cuidador para dejárselo mientras trabajaba. Cogió de la cocina unas cuantas hierbas y una botella con un olor muy agradable.

"¿Esto le gustará a Hibari?", pensaba mientras preparaba una pequeña merienda. "No, seguro que es de esas personas que no le gustan los dulces...¡Mejor, así cuando nos casemos serán todos para Haru!" En ese instante se detuvo. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Hibari? Definitivamente el sol le afectó a la cabeza de tanto jugar al aire libre, estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. Hibari era una persona a la que le gustaba ir por su cuenta, ¿cómo iba a querer casarse? Haru Miura, será mejor que dejes de hacerte ilusiones. Sólo llevais veinticuatro horas juntos y ya has perdido la cabeza por él.

Pero aun así, le gustaba imaginarse que estaban en la casa que compartían y que ella le preparaba la comida mientras él trabajaba, como toda una ama de casa. Y quién sabe, quizá hubiese un par de pies pequeñitos correteando por la casa...

"¡Hahi! Esto está yendo demasiado lejos...", sonrió para sí misma, enormemente sonrojada.

En otra parte de esa magnífica casa, Kyoya Hibari pasaba una hoja tras otra organizando planes de ataque, pero se sentía incómodo. Llevaba un buen rato distraído, con una sensación rara en su interior. Kyoya no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inquieto y contrariado, pero lo que no sabía era que, esos instintos que durante su adolescencia se vieron opacados por los constantes enfrentamientos y conflictos a los que se enfrentaron los Vongola, ahora, en una etapa de su vida más tranquila, estaban empezando a surgir con el detonante de esa pesada gritona de Haru Miura.

Él no conocía lo que era el cariño, qué era dar un beso o un abrazo, pero lo que sí tenía era muchas ganas de volver a ver esas piernas, de tener cerca un cuerpo como el de ella. Y siendo un carnívoro y depredador nato, no iba a detenerlo nada para conseguir sus objetivos.

Se tumbó en el tatami y cerró los ojos unos segundos, recordando cómo era el tacto de una piel delicada. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la sala y se hizo el dormido para que Haru Miura no lo molestase en su momento de relax, o su presencia acabaría por trastornarlo más que la creación de un ilusionista.

-¿Hibari?-preguntó con cautela la mujer, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con un té y pastas.-Le he traído esto para merendar...-asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y lo vio tumbado.-¿Hahi? ¿Está dormido?

Entró en la sala muy despacio, con una sonrisa pícara, y dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Se arrodilló junto a él, contemplándolo como si fuera el David de Miguel Ángel. Sus ojos rasgados estaban tranquilos; sus labios finos, relajados. Algunos mechones puntiagudos se mecían suavemente por la brisa que entraba y su piel parecía esculpida en mármol. Dormía como un bebé, sin nada que lo perturbase. El corazón de Haru se conmovió y empezó a latir desbocado. Apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de estirar la mano y acariciar su mejilla o su pelo azabache.

-Hibari es muy atractivo-desu...Parece más hombre que Tsuna.-dijo en voz baja la joven.-¿Y si le doy un beso? No tiene por qué enterarse, jeje...

"¡No, Haru!", dijo su voz interior. "¡No debes violar los labios de una persona dormida!"

-Haru lo sabe, pero... ¡es tan tentador! ¡Haru será rápida, será como si no lo hubiese hecho!

"¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué pasa si se despierta?"

-¡Kyaa! ¡Eso no pasará!-negó rotundamente, muy preocupada. Si eso ocurriese, más vale que rezasen mucho por ella después de enterrada.-¡No voy a pensarlo más! ¡Será un besito inocente!

Haru Miura juntó los labios y cerró los ojos para aproximarse despacio, dudosa, a la mejilla del hombre dormido, que realmente no estaba dormido y quería ver qué hacía la extraña mujer. Le faltaban cinco centímetros para lograr su objetivo cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar a un metro de ella.

-¡Hahiii! ¡Hai, hai!-gritó asustada, separándose de inmediato de Hibari. Cogió el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y se lo ofreció a Kyoya sin atreverse a mirar a sus ojos.-¡Haru vino a dejarle la merienda y a darle el teléfono! ¡A nada más! ¡Haru se marcha ahora!

Antes de que fuese capaz de articular palabra, ella ya se había ido volado fuera de la habitación. Kyoya esbozó un intento de sonrisa socarrona y después cogió el teléfono, un poco molesto porque su intención de comprobar qué era lo que le hacía sentir así se vio frustrado.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ciaossu Hibari!-saludó el bebé muy animado.-Esta mañana no hemos podido ir a por Haru, los autobuses se quedaron sin gasolina y además Ryohei se indigestó con la cena. Iremos por la tarde a tu casa.

El Guardián de la Nube guardó silencio un par de segundos. Ése era suficiente margen para hacer que Miura fuese devorada por su instinto cazador.

-Está bien.-contestó sin más, y colgó. En ese momento tenía muchas cosas en mente.

-Tsuna Inútil, te dije que estaría bien.-dijo Reborn cuando colgó el teléfono. Por insistencia del Décimo Capo había accedido a llamar a Hibari para comprobar la integridad de Haru.

-Reborn, ¿te ha dicho algo de Haru?-preguntó Kyoko algo preocupada. Ella confiaba en las palabras de Dino y el tutor de Tsuna, pero su amiga no dejaba de estar a solas con una de las personas más peligrosas que conocía.

-No.-Tsuna casi se tira de los pelos cuando contestó eso.-Tranquilízate, sólo dijo "está bien" a pesar de que le dimos una excusa tonta. Eso quiere decir que las cosas marchan adecuadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estamos hablando de Hibari! ¡Y Haru! ¡Sus personalidades son tan distintas que seguro que Hibari no la soporta!

-Tsuna, si Kyoya no protestó cuando dijo que iríamos a por Haru más tarde, eso quiere decir que no le importa estar con ella.-apuntó entonces Dino, listo para ir a la piscina. Reborn aceptó con la cabeza su opinión.-No os preocupéis más, y vamos a darnos un chapuzón.

Tsuna y Kyoko tenían cierto recelo del plan de Reborn y Dino para proporcionar compañía femenina a Hibari, tanto como castigo como regalo. La pobre Haru se había visto inmiscuida en sus macabras ideas sin tener culpa de nada, sólo por el hecho de que ellos consideraban que "llevaba mucho tiempo sola,y el corazón de Haru está destinado a amar".

Encerrada en el baño, Haru se echaba agua a la cara para bajarse los calores. A nada estuvo de ser pillada in fraganti por Hibari.

"Te lo dije", apostilló la voz interior.

-¿Quién iba a saber que justo llamarían en ese instante?-protestó enfadada. Ahora se moría de ganas por no haber sido más decidida en un principio.-Espero que no se haya dado cuenta...

-Hervíbora.-llamaron desde fuera. La voz gélida de Kyoya bastó para congelarla en el sitio. No respondió, pero él sabía que estaba ahí.-Vístete, voy a salir y no quiero que estés sola en mi casa.

¡Oh, eso era mejor de lo que ella esperaba! Daba saltitos de alegría en el baño, aguantándose las ganas de chillar. Una cita con Kyoya Hibari, ¿no era un sueño? Vale, quizá no era estrictamente una cita, pero pasearían juntos por las calles de la ciudad en fiestas, pasando cerca de los puestos de comida y juegos, y quién sabe, quizá se quedasen hasta la hora de la danza o los fuegos artificiales.

¿Qué se pondría? ¿Un vestido o un kimono? Si quería gustar a Hibari, la segunda opción parecía correcta, visto que le gustaba lo tradicional. Fue a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó un yukata en color cereza con adornos de pájaros y flores de loto en dorado y blanco que su padre le regaló por su cumpleaños. El obi era de un precioso color tornasolado con hojas en hilo verde brillante y pequeñas flores de azahar bordadas.

-¡Seguro que esto le encantará!

Cuando terminó de ponérselo, no sin dificultad, porque siempre le echaban una mano, se recogió el pelo en un moño que adornó con una cinta de terciopelo del mismo color que el yukata, del que colgaban pequeños claveles de tela y un cascabel dorado. El espejo le devolvía una imagen bella y elegante, sonrió sintiéndose más guapa que nunca. En la entrada de la casa, donde le esperaba Kyoya, se calzó las sandalias.

"¡Hahi! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa como si fuese a una cita para acuerdo matrimonial! ¿Pensará que estoy guapa?", decía mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa. No le hacía falta colorete, pues en su cara había aparecido dos manchas rosadas que no se iban por mucho que quisiera.

Para su sorpresa, él se había vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata fina negra, y no a la manera tradicional. Quizá ella se había emocionado como siempre y no iban a disfrutar de un relajante paseo por el festival, pero como no puso objeciones, no se fue a cambiar. Cuando puso un pie fuera de la puerta se detuvo porque era incapaz de andar.

-¿Qué pa-pasa...?-preguntó desconcertada, mirando hacia atrás por si se había enganchado en alguna parte. El tono rosa de sus mejillas se acentuó cuando vio que era el mismísimo Hibari quien la había agarrado del obi y lo estaba soltando.-¡Hi-hibari! ¡Haru es una chica decente! ¿No cree que es mejor esperar...?

-Llevas mal el lazo, borrega.-la interrumpió, haciendo bien el nudo a la espalda de la chica, que ella no había sido capaz de arreglar porque no llegaba bien.

-Haru no es una borrega...-masculló levemente ofendida, porque que Hibari le estuviese atando el obi y escuchase su voz demasiado cerca de su oreja le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo, olvidando su tono despectivo. "Me va a dar un ataque al corazón-desu."

Qué emocionante se había vuelto pasear por las calles de la bien conocida Namimori con un acompañante tan inusual como Kyoya Hibari. No hablaban mucho, pero para la enamoradiza Haru, era pasar del infierno al cielo en un segundo. La gente se apartaba por allí donde él pasaba y miraban con cierta pena a la bella muchacha que lo acompañaba, quizá alguna rehén o esclava del ex prefecto que estaba cumpliendo un castigo, aunque para ella era una dulce tortura. Estaba a cuarenta centímetros de él, si estiraba la mano podía tocar la suya e ir juntitos...Pero no lo haría. Haru era una chica decidida y entusiasta, que no dudaba en hacer lo que fuese necesario para conseguir sus objetivos, pero con ese frío hombre no era capaz. Con Tsuna hizo mil y una tonterías para que se fijara en él, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, más que permanecer a su lado.

"¡Ay! ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?", se preguntaba muy confusa. Muchas veces había estado a solas con Gokudera, que siempre la insultaba, Yamamoto, que era muy amable, y otros como algunos Varia o Dino, y nunca sintió ese remolino en su cabeza. "Haru es masoquista, seguro. Le gusta que la hagan sufrir.", pensó con cierto disgusto. Si ya la relación con Tsuna sabía que era platónica desde un principio, con Hibari no iba a ninguna parte...

Todo era perfecto en Namimori. Las calles estaban engalanadas con farolillos de colores y guirnaldas, la multitud iba y venía entre los puesto disfrutando de la música ambiental y las atracciones, el aire olía a comida frita y a dulces. De vez en cuando Kyoya lanzaba una mirada desafiante a los niños que se pasaban con el ruido y las bromas y todo volvía a la tranquilidad.

Lo único malo que le veía a ese ambiente festivo era la cantidad de hervíboros que se juntaban como idiotas. Odiaba ver a chicas tontas persiguiendo a los chicos, con sus yukatas de color rosa y sus adornos de flores de cerezo. Agh, había de esos dibujos por todas partes, en la ropa, en los puestos, en los adornos... seguía teniendo malos recuerdos de esas condenadas florecillas. Giró la cara, y a su lado estaba Haru, guardándose la emoció de ir corriendo a todos los puestos a probar la comida y saltarse la dieta. Ella llevaba loto, azahar y claveles, pero no flor de cerezo, y eso le gustó.

-Hibari, ¿podemos descansar un rato? A Haru todavía le duele el pie.-pidió ella señalando un banco. Accedió a su petición sólo porque así podía alejarse unos momentos del rebaño, y se sentaron cada uno en un extremo, en silencio.-Haru lamenta ser una carga para usted. Ella quería ir a las termas, no molestarle, Hibari.

-Hm.-realmente era una molestia, pues si ella no hubiese aparecido por su casa, él podría pasar un fin de semana relajado y sin distracciones femeninas. Ahora sólo miraba a esa parte del cuello de Miura que el yukata dejaba al aire, demasiado tentadora para un carnívoro como él. Se acercó poco a poco a él, mientras Haru estaba distraída con su bolso, y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Inmediatamente la chica dio un saltó llevándose la mano a la nuca y girándose hacia él con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Hibari!?-chilló escandalizada, levantando dolor de cabeza al muchacho.-¿Qué acaba de hacerle a Haru?

-Eres un cordero y yo un carnívoro. Simplemente te estaba probando.-explicó Kyoya sin darle importancia. No entendía a qué venía tanto revuelo.

-¡Eso no se hace! Cualquiera pensaría que es usted un... un pervertido...-la última frase la dijo en bajo y mucho más sonrojada. Reanudaron el paseo enseguida, Haru iba bastante molesta porque ese gesto la había pillado por sorpresa y ella se esperaba una declaración de amor, no la frase típica del Guardián Vongola. "¡Qué injusto! Hibari está jugando con Haru, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso justo ahora? ¡Pues Haru no se quedará atrás!" Y con mucha decisión, se agarró al brazo de Kyoya para caminar juntos.

-¡Haru se disculpa, pero hay mucha gente y la están empujando!-él pareció mascullar algo como "herbívoros juntos...", pero la dejó seguir como estaba. Y así, ella pudo sentir su brazo fuerte pero delgado más cerca de su cuerpo.-¿Nos quedaremos a ver los fuegos?

-Aquí no, se junta demasiado rebaño. Desde mi casa se verán bien.

-¡Joo, Haru quiere verlos aquí!-la joven puso un puchero y se mantuvo firme en su sitio.-¡Si hace el favor de verlos aquí conmigo, Haru...Haru dejará que le muerda otra vez!-concedió, muerta de la vergüenza. Por suerte no había nadie escuchando.

-Puedo morderte cuando quiera, Miura. Y no me quedaré aquí, si quieres quedarte tú dormirás fuera.-sentenció, dando la vuelta.

-Está bien. Pero sólo porque ha llamado a Haru por su apellido y no "borrega"...-aunque tampoco quería quedarse fuera de casa.

Desde el jardín de la residencia Hibari se veían incluso mejor, porque había espacio de sobra para tumbarse y el paisaje era inmejorable. Se cambió el yukata y el peinado y se puso un camisón para acostarse encima de la toalla de playa. Hacía tanto calor que incluso Haru se planteó dormir al aire libre. Comenzó la traca casi a medianoche y Hibari se tumbó al lado de ella con Hibird. Fuegos rojos, dorados, verdes, surcaban el cielo y explotaban en forma de estrellas, chorros de luz, círculos, etc. Los ojos de Haru brillaban casi tanto como ellos por la emoción, y deseó que sus amigos pudieran estar viéndolos con ella.

-¡Qué bonitos-desu!-miró a Hibari, que permanecía impasible. Los fuegos de verano siempre eran ocasión para que naciesen nuevas parejas o se acercasen, ¿sería ese el día que Haru llevaba esperando tanto tiempo? El espectáculo pirotécnico le dio las fuerzas que no tenía y se acercó a la cara del hombre, que no reaccionó ante su movimiento, para darle un suave mordisco en los labios que se transformó en un beso, del que rápido se apartó.-¡Perdón, Hibari! ¡Haru sólo quería sentirse como un carnívoro!

Lo que acababa de estallar en el interior de Hibari era más fuerte que fuegos artificiales.

-No tienes ni idea, Miura.-le espetó con seriedad. La mujer se alejó un poco, contrariada, pero él no se lo permitió.-Pero no lo has hecho mal.-y le devolvió el mordisco, demorándose más para hacer sufrir a Haru. Sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal porque no pudo contener un suspiro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Kyoya Hibari estaba respondiendo a sus provocaciones, aunque fuese a su manera. ¿Podría sentir algo por ella? Haru Miura temblaba y sudaba por cada poro de su piel, aquel había sido su primer "beso", el que tanto había idealizado con un príncipe azul. No era durante una cena romántica en un restaurante francés, ni después del cine, pero le encantaba. La había desarmado de tal manera que ya no era la Haru decidida y gritona, si no un cordero más en manos de su cazador nato.

Continuaron con el juego, Haru iba con cautela, dejándole mandar, para que no se enfadase, pues no quería que eso acabase nunca. Hibari recorría zonas de su piel al aire con su dedo índice y después la mano entera, pasando por zonas...

-¡Hi-Hibari! ¡Haru es una chica pudorosa!-exclamó ella algo avergonzada, retirando ligeramente su mano de zonas de peligro. Si él seguí así, la joven no podría contener la cordura.

Él no le hizo caso y siguió tocando por donde Haru le dejaba. No entendía por qué tenía que medirse, si ahora mismo ese cuerpo era suyo, pero le bastaba con poder tenerla contra él. Siguió recorriendo su cuello con la boca hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

El timbre no cesaba de sonar temprano por la mañana. ¿Quién sería un domingo a esas horas llamando a la casa de Hibari? Los atrevidos que podían hacer eso se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

Hibari se levantó de un humor de perros para abrir la puerta, dejando a Hibird y a Haru durmiendo plácidamente. Se puso una camisa limpia y unos pantalones negros y salió a morder hasta la muerte a los borregos que osaban despertarlo.

En la puerta estaban plantados el bebé, Dino, Kusakabe y Tsunayoshi Sawada con la chica esa que decían que era su prometida. Nada más ver a tanto idiota junto, sacó sus dos tonfas amenazadoramente.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó señalando una de sus armas. Los chicos tragaron saliva, asustados.

-Señor Kyo.-empezó Kusakabe para tranquilizarlo.-Hemos venido a por la señorita Miura.

-Me da igual. Odio que me despierten.-replicó con ganas de matar a alguno.

-Tranquilo Hibari. Sólo venimos a llevarno a Haru, después nos iremos y puedes seguir durmiendo.-le dijo Reborn, poniendo calma a esa situación tan tensa. Tsuna sólo asentía, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Entonces apareció la mencionada, con cara de sueño y sin peinar. Cuando vio a sus amigos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Kyoko.

-¡Reborn! ¡Habéis venido por fin!

-No queríamos que te quedases sin ver las termas, querida Haru.-dijo el pequeño, a pesar de que no estaba siendo totalmente sincero.-Recoge tus cosas, Kusakabe las guardará en el coche.

-¿Cómo? ¿Queréis que Haru se vaya?-preguntó desconcertada. Ah, claro, ella lo había pedido. Miró para Hibari, el cual seguía de mal humor, para ver si decía lo contrario. Pero no, era mucho esperar de él.

-Sí, será mejor para todos.-dijo Reborn mirando también para la Nube.

Poco después Haru había recogido todo y estaba en la puerta de la casa de Hibari para despedirse, con cierta tristeza en el rostro.

-Gracias por dejar a Haru quedarse estos dos días, Hibari. Estoy muy agradecida.-le dijo en tono formal con una pequeña reverencia. Él no contestó y se metió en casa mientras los demás se metían en el coche. Haru, muy contrariada, subió también, esperando que al menos él hubiese dicho algo como "fue un placer" o "ya nos veremos".

Ya en la limusina negra, empezaron los problemas de Haru.

-¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en el cuello?-preguntó Reborn a propósito, señalando los lugares donde Kyoya la había mordido el día anterior. Haru tragó saliva, avergonzada, y se tapó con una mano, pero las especulaciones empezaron enseguida.

-¿Te ha hecho daño Hibari, Haru? ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo el Décimo Capo asustado. Era el único que no se había dado cuenta de qué tipo de marcas eran.

-N-no...¡Haru está bien, Tsuna!

-Me parece que vas a tener que explicar ciertas cosas...

En el hotel de las termas se reunió con sus amigas en una habitación, donde la acribillaron a preguntas. Estaban Hana, Kyoko, Bianchi e I-Pin, incluso una cohibida Chrome a través de videollamada por ordenador.

-Dinos, ¿cómo te trató el señor Hibari?-dijo Kyoko.

-Creo que lo que más nos importa aquí es por qué tiene marcas en el cuello...-puntualizó Bianchi con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Haru, acorralada, terminó por contarles a sus amigas que Kyoya Hibari era un chico brusco y frío, con una parte amable menos desarrollada pero igualmente encantadora, que había desarrollado una extraña atracción por su piel. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que Haru hablaba como una verdadera enamorada, con el corazón conquistado por un príncipe de hielo, volátil como las nubes. No dejaron de sentir cierta lástima por la suerte de la pobre muchacha.

-Por eso yo prefiero hombres mayores...¡saben mejor lo que quieren y son más maduros que estos niños!-dijo Hana cuando terminó de relatar la historia.

-Haru, ¿crees que tienes posibilidades con él?-preguntó Kyoko preocupada por su amiga. Le deseaba lo mejor, y quería que encontrase el amor de nuevo, pero no a costa de sufrir.

-No lo sé, Kyoko, ¡pero se intentará!-exclamó muy decidida con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas. Ella tampoco estaba muy segura, pero que hubiesen pasado dos días juntos no significaba que se fueran a casar. Para Hibari debía ser pura diversiçon de carnívoro, nada más.

Empezó a extrañarlo aunque hubiesen pasado pocas horas. Quería que la tocase de nuevo de esa manera tan cuidadosa, como si estuviese acariciando un preciado tesoro, sentir otra vez sus labios junto a los suyos y su respiración en la cara. Cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía más roja.

Las termas no eran tan divertidas como ella pensaba; no cuando tienes en la cabeza a Hibird piando el nombre del chico que te gusta. Se bañó sola, tranquila, y apenas cenó con todos, riendo y escuchando las anécdotas de esos dos días. Pero llegó la noche y ella volvería a dormir sola. La habitación le recordaba a la sala donde Hibari tenía su escritorio y papeles, pero mucho más vacía y por supuesto, sin él.

Suspiró hondamente y se acostó después de dejar a las chicas en la habitación de Bianchi hablando. En sus sueños vería a Hibari, y con eso era suficiente.

-Herbívora.

Le decía él, con ese tono frío y distante que usaba siempre. Ya no la llamaba Miura, maldición. Sonreía para sus adentros, qué bonitos sueños iba a tener esa noche.

-Herbívora.-insistió su voz, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había despertado. No era una voz en su sueño, era el mismísimo Hibari en su habitación de las termas. Había entrado a través de la ventana, y se acercaba a ella con pasos sigilosos, como quien acecha a una presa.

-¡Hibari! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo asustada, cubriéndose con la manta por si era una visión suya.

-Te dije que te podía morder cuando quisiera. Y ahora me apetece.-se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se sentó a su lado.

-Si Haru...si dejase a Haru estar con usted, sería más fácil.-balbuceó la pobre Haru, que ya no sabía a dónde mirar.-Quiero decir...A Haru le gusta Hibari, y quiere estar con usted siempre.

Kyoya no sabía a qué se refería con "gustar" y "estar con él", pero lo único que su interior le decía que tenía que hacer era estar allí con esa mujer, por eso dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para verla. Quién sabe lo que depararía el futuro, ahora sólo quería morderla hasta la muerte...de placer.

Y parar calmar la angustia de Haru y sus deseos más profundos, esa noche la hizo su única posesión.


End file.
